SOMBRAS DEL PASADO, UNA LUZ DE AMISTAD
by FlameMar
Summary: Relatara la historia de unos nuevos beyluchadores que fueron agobiados por su pasado y quieren destruir el Beyblade y a Boris, quien fue el culpable de su desgracia, nuestros protagonistas también enfrentaran terribles pruebas donde desafiaran su amista
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es el primer fic que escribo, y espero llevar a cabo todas las expectativas que se darán en el transcurso de la historia. Habrá de todo.

**NOMBRE DEL FANFIC:**sombras del pasado, una luz de amistad

**GÉNERO:** general

**ADVERTENCIA:** si hay violencia.

**SUMARIO:** Relatara la historia de unos nuevos beyluchadores que fueron agobiados por su pasado y quieren destruir el Beyblade y a Boris, quien fue el culpable de su desgracia, nuestros protagonistas también enfrentaran terribles pruebas donde desafiaran su amistad, aquí las cosas pueden tomar un giro de 180 grados.

Bueno, mejor no digo más y ¡Muchas gracias por abrir este tema!

**.::SOMBRAS DEL PASADO, UNA LUZ DE AMISTAD::.**

_ *Para comenzar, pasaron ya tres años de que finalizara el torneo que se dio a cabo entre los chicos de GRevolution y los Bega. En el transcurso de ese tiempo nuestros protagonistas se unieren para desafiar a los BManzin five (antiguos Bega) en el próximo campeonato mundial. Era de saber que fueron éstos dos quienes llegaran a las finales; pero para desgracias los GRevolutions fueron destronados por los BManzin five. Tyson y sus compañeros como de costumbre no aceptarían renunciar en ser los mejores. Así que en el siguiente mundial lograrían recuperar su título de campeones. Esta vez en el siguiente torneo, Hiro se había unido a los Blitzkrieg Boys, una gran sorpresa para todos en especial para Tyson, porque desde que desapareció no volvió a verlo. En las preliminares Tyson y Hiro se enfrentaron dando al publico una emocionante batalla; pero uno de los dos debían ganar, en efecto, los GRevolutions pasarían a las finales. Hiro decidió resolver sus indiferencias con su hermano y su lazo familiar creció aun más. Ya en las finales, los chicos darían todo de sí para ser los campeones. El encuentro fue más duro y reñido, a la final los dos equipos quedaron empatados. No había repuestos para sus blades, ni beyluchador en pie, y el tiempo prorrogado se había terminado, por ese motivo se nombraron bicampeones. Ahora este año Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray y Daichi junto con la ayuda de Kenny volverían a unirse para el siguiente campeonato._

* * *

><p>•••<strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong>

**EL INSOMNIO DE TYSON **

Son alrededor de las 11pm y el firmamento oscuro se extiende por la ciudad de Tokio, la luna en todo su esplendor ilumina la ventana de una de las habitaciones del dojo Granger donde dormían sonoramente unos jóvenes, a acepción de uno que trataba de dormir, ya que su compañero de cuarto no se lo permitía.

Daichi: "¡ooohh, cielos!... no puedo creerlo, una mesa completa de comida. Y lo mejor es que es solo para mi… ¡yomi!" -mientras su boca se llenaba de saliva, sus ojos le brillaban y sus manos se abrían y cerraban.

Todo esto lo hacia el pequeño pelirrojo en sus sueños, mientras mordía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Tyson: ¡Daichiiiii! ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! -decía mientras trataba de quitarle al pelirrojo su almohada– Este enano sólo piensa en comer o qué?...¡Daichi despierta!

Abuelo: ¿ocurre algo, Tyson? -asomándose por la puerta, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Tyson: nada abuelo, es sólo Daichi con hambre de nuevo -reclama con ojos matadores hacia el pelirrojo que sigue disfrutando de su banquete invisible.

Abuelo: es mejor que te duermas pequeño, hay personas que tratan de dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día y debemos recargarnos de energía - decía firmemente.

Tyson: ¿de qué hablas abuelo? -con una gota en la cabeza

Abuelo: recuerda que mañana hay nuevos alumnos para las clases de kendo

Tyson: sí…, pero, abuelo también recuerda que quede de pasar por el Jefe…. -su frase queda sin terminar, cuando su abuelo lo interrumpe.

Abuelo: así que piensas dejar a este pobre anciano solo con el trabajo - mientras su rostro se apoyaba en el brazo para llorar.

Tyson: abuelooo... -sobándose con uno dedo su mejilla- por favor no vengas con pretextos, ¿no crees que es demasiado para tu edad?

Abuelo: ¡qué dices! -Mirándolo profundamente y luego le muestra su gran físico- ¡¿crees que un anciano pueda hacer esto?

Tyson: ¡ese es mi abuelo, el hombre de antes!...lo vez, no necesitas de mi ayuda, que Hiro se encargue del resto -decía con precipitación.

El peli azul le arrebata la almohada a su hambriento amigo, seguidamente se acomoda en la cama y se arropa hasta cubrir su cabeza.

Tyson: ¡qué descanses abuelo! –haciendo unos ronquidos fingidos.

El abuelo queda boquiabierto y con los brazos caídos.

Abuelo: Sí… lo mismo querido nieto - con gran decepción- "este chico de nuevo se salió con la suyas"

El abuelo cierra la puerta de la habitación del joven, y el chico ríe por lo más bajo de las sabanas, luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dice en su mente.

Tyson: "¡Sii!, Tyson uno, abuelo cero" -el chico se descubre el rostro, cruza sus manos tras la nuca y mira a su pelirrojo amigo- "vaya, ¿Cómo es que termine aceptando que Daichi durmiera conmigo?"

( *-*-* -*-* -*-* -*-*-*-*)

**FLASH BACK**

Abuelo: ¡Tyson!

Tyson: Abuelo, ¿me llamaste? - llega corriendo, dejando atrás una cortina de humo.

Abuelo: ¿Adivina quién vino a visitarnos? -él gira la cabeza y señala con la mirada a una persona detrás de Tyson.

Tyson: hmmm….

El peli azul responde a sus movimientos y observa una sombra a su alrededor, lentamente voltea su cuerpo y sus ojos se abren de asombro.

Tyson: Pero, pero…

Hiro: Vaya, es lo único que sabes decir –mostrándole una leve sonrisa a su hermano

Tyson: ¿Hermano?... ¡pero creí que regresarías cuando el mundial terminará! -mostrándole el puño.

Hiro: Vaya, creo que sigues enojado conmigo.

Abuelo: Creí que ya habían solucionado ese problema -dejando la taza de té en una pequeña mesa.

Hiro: Relativamente abuelo, nosotros ya hicimos las paces; pero... - le apoya su mano en la cabeza de Tyson y la acaricia- pero aún somos los más eternos rivales ¿No es verdad hermanito?

Tyson le quita la mano que apoyaba tiernamente Hiro en su cabeza, luego el peliazul se acomoda su gorra y los dos se miran fijamente con seriedad.

Tyson: así es. Eternos rivales ¡Hiro…! –grita y lo mira con más intensidad que antes, pero luego se le forma una pequeña sonrisa y se lanza sobre su hermano para abrazarlo y caer los dos al suelo. El abuelo al ver tal escena se levanta del suelo desenfrenadamente.

Tyson: ¡pero siempre serás mi hermano!

Los dos empiezan a carcajear de alegría, mientras que el abuelo regresa a acomodarse en el suelo y con una mano se sostiene la frente.

Abuelo: ¡chicos, no lo vuelvan a hacer!

Los dos: ¡jejeje!

Desde el pasillo se escuchan unos pasos que vienen acercándose hacia ellos.

Daichi: ¿qué rayos sucede aquí?... ¡Tyson, ya podemos entrenar! –aspira aire en sus pulmones y se apura a gritar- ¡Tyson! ..¡Vas a Let It Rip o acaso de acobardaste!

Tyson: ¡qué dices enano! -gritándole mientras se ponía de pie.

El pelirrojo muestra una cara de inconformidad a la respuesta de su amigo, pero luego la cambia por una gran sonrisa al ver a un viejo amigo.

Daichi: ¡Hiro! …¡Qué alegría de verte!

Hiro le responde con una sonrisa, y en seguidamente se levanta del suelo después del gran abrazo de oso de su hermano.

Abuelo: ¡ah!... por cierto Daichi, tendrás que mover tus cosas del cuarto de Hiro, y pasarte al de Tyson.

Tyson: ¡qué, qué! - quedando con la boca abierta y mostrando una gran cara de desagrado.

( *-*-* -*-* -*-* -*-*-*-*)

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

Tyson: ¡ni caso!... Tendré que resignarme a compartir la habitación con él –hace una mueca y deja de mirar a Daichi- "me pregunto si por lo menos los demás duermen mejor que yo"

Toma con una mano las sabanas de su cama y las eleva sobre él para descubrir su cuerpo, sin descuidar que su amigo se desarropará, y luego se levanta de la cama para acercarse a la ventana y mirar la luna.

Tyson: ¿qué estarán haciendo los demás?

Daichi: ¡Tyson!

El chico al escuchar su nombre queda escalofriado y gira su cuerpo lentamente hacia su remitente.

Daichi: Tyson, deja eso… -mordiendo esta vez las sabanas- esto es mío, yo lo vi primero, ¡consíguete tú propia comida!

Tyson: jejeje, tan sólo habla dormido -cayendo lentamente al suelo y mostrando un rostro de tranquilidad –"bueno, es un alivio saber que puedo molestarlo hasta en sus sueños"

Forma en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y gira su cabeza de nuevo hacia el horizonte de la ventana, sin saber que alguien al mismo tiempo también observa este gran manto oscuro, desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

En la cima de una colina se observa una persona oculta en la tenue sombra de un gran árbol, escuchando como el viento mueve sus hojas y caen una tras otra.

_**CONTINURÁ….**_

* * *

><p>Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, por el momento solo habla de Tyson, el resto de los personajes aparecerán lentamente espero tengan paciencia, tratare de mejorar por medio de sus opiniones.<p>

¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!

Bien Sin preámbulos les dejo la continuación.

* * *

><p>•••<strong>2º CAPÍTULO:<strong>

**UN GRUPO MISTERIOSO**

En la cima de una colina se observa una persona oculta en la tenue sombra de un gran árbol, escuchando como el viento mueve sus hojas y caen una tras otra. La fría noche era lo único que lo acompañaba; sin importarle su soledad, era lo que más disfrutaba para mantener su mente libre de cualquier mal que se acercara; pero ni la más lejana montaña lo dejaría en paz.

Desde lo lejos se escucha una motocicleta a gran velocidad, y seguidamente se detiene a unos pocos metros de ésta persona. El sujeto que conducía la motocicleta se quita el casco y claramente se distingue a un joven. Él baja de su móvil y lentamente se acerca al solitario joven que sigue junto al árbol.

Joven de la motocicleta: ¡Hola..., Kai!

Kai: ¿Tú? – decía mientras sus ojos se abrían- Grr… ¿Qué haces en Japón?

Joven de la motocicleta: creo que sí me recuerdas –dirigiendo al bicolor una mirada siniestra.

Kai: ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?... y además, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- sentenciándolo con la mirada.

Joven de la motocicleta: últimamente un pajarito a estado revoloteando por estos lados, y te ha visto muy seguido por aquí.

Kai: ¡crees que me voy a comer ese cuento! ¿Dime quién eres? –frunciendo el ceño.

Joven de la motocicleta: ¡no comas ansias!... que este servidor, sólo te busca para hablar contigo unas cuantas cosas.

Kai: yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

J. de la motocicleta: ¡no mientas!… sé que te mueres de la intriga por saber por qué estoy aquí ¿verdad?

Kai: no será otro el que se muere –decía sarcásticamente

J. de la motocicleta: Grr…- desviando la mirada.

Kai: ¡deja de alardear! Y porque no me dices de una vez por todas, ¿Quién eres?... ¿y por qué me estás siguiendo?

J. de la motocicleta: ¡De acuerdo!. Tal vez fue una descortesía de mi parte no presentarme desde el principio.

Kai: Exacto. Desde el principio; sólo has sido para problemas –decía firmemente.

J. de la motocicleta: ¡ja! ¡y tú no!...para acabar con todo esto, yo soy ¡Eizan Takeda!

Kai: ¿Eizan Takeda?… muy bien Eizan, ahora dime ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

Eizan: Yo sé mucho de ti, más de lo que tú puedas saber…Hiwatari

Kai: Grr... ¿qué buscas de mí?

Eizan: ¡vamos viejo! sé que desde la primera vez, no te di muy buena impresión. Pero nadie se imaginaria que tú te encontrarías en ese preciso momento.

Kai: lo mismo podría decirte de ti, y de las personas que te acompañaba en ese lugar.

Eizan: ¿Qué hacías aquel día en ese sitio, Kai?

Kai: eso es algo a lo que no te concierne.

Eizan: pero sin duda alguna, estabas ahí por algún motivo.

El bicolor cierra sus puños.

Eizan: Veo, que no me equivoco –percatando el movimiento del bicolor.

Kai: No, ¡no te equivocas!... pero, yo tampoco me imagine que pudieran haber otras personas aparte de mi en ese sitio tan despreciable. ¡Y mucho menos que fueran basuras como ustedes!

Eizan: ¡Qué dijiste! –tomándolo de su chaleco

Kai: Lo que escuchaste. Ahora suéltame.

Eizan: Si eso, es lo que quieres –Eizan lo lanza bruscamente, estrellándolo contra el árbol- ¡deseo concedido!

Kai: ¡Eres un maldito! –tratando de incorporarse de la caída.

Eizan: ¡No tanto como tú!

Kai: Grr…después de lo que vi ese día, me sobra decir que son unos malditos.

Eizan: ¡En horabuena!...creí que sufrías de pérdida de memoria. Bueno, mal por ti.

Kai: ¿A qué te refieres? -congelando a Eizan con su mirada- ¿explícate?

Eizan: Hmmm... ¡oye, Kai! -cambiando por completo su actitud de malo por una más pasible- mira, somos jóvenes, y la noche aún no ha terminado. Porque no me acompañas a un sitio bien divertido, ahí toca buena música, habrá chicas y sobre todo mucha diversión - lo toma del hombro- , ¿qué dices?

Kai: Grrr…-zafándose de Eizan - ¿por qué mejor no lo arreglamos ahora?

El bicolor reclama firmemente y muestra su blade.

Eizan: Jajajaja… acaso me estás intimidando con un tonto juguete. A caso no eres hombre, existen otras formas, ¿qué tal… los puños?

El bicolor queda sorprendido por la respuesta del chico.

Eizan: ¿qué pasó Kai, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear?

Kai: Ya entiendo. ¿No me digas que te da miedo que tu blade hable por ti? – sosteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Eizan: ¡Para nada! –negándolo también con la cabeza- es que de esta manera podre acabar contigo de una forma más lenta. Ya que si lo haría con mi blade, tú y tu blade pasarían hacia el otro mundo… y no sería nada divertido.

El bicolor queda atónito ante estas palabras.

Eizan: Sin embargo, nuestra pelea la aplaceremos para otro día. No quiero tener ventaja alguna contigo –el chico se acerca sigilosamente al oído del bicolor- mejor esperare a que esa herida que tienes en el hombro sane por completo –decía en susurros

Kai queda gélido ante las palabras de Eizan. Un pequeño secreto que ocultaba el bicolor fue descubierto por otra persona.

Eizan: ¿No me dirás ahora, que no te está molestando tú hombro?. ¡Vaya que si eres un chico muy fuerte!

Kai: ¿Pero cómo sabes de mi herida?

Eizan: Ya te dije que se mucho de ti. Y cuando chocaste contra el árbol, pude notar la reacción de tú dolor. Bueno, creo que exagere lanzándote contra él; pero de esa manera lo pude comprobar.

El bicolor con su mano derecha presiona su hombro izquierdo, para calmar un poco su dolor, mientras tanto Eizan se devuelve hacia su motocicleta.

Eizan: Creo que eres una persona de pocas palabras y mucha acción. De todas formas no resulto difícil de entablar unas cuantas palabras con el gran Kai Hiwatari.

El chico terminar por subirse a la motocicleta y mientras se marcha le da una advertencia al bicolor.

Eizan: ¡Kai!… llegara el día de que nos volvamos haber; para entonces podremos batallar de la forma en la que más a gusto estés.

El bicolor se enlaguna en un mar de confusión, mientras Eizan deja una cortina de humo con su motocicleta.

_MIENTRAS CON EIZAN_

En lo más profundo de las calles turbulentas y bajas de la ciudad de Tokio, se observaba a Eizan conduciendo su motocicleta.

Eizan: "Esto va a complicar las cosas. Si el bastardo de Hiwatari jamás se hubiera entrometido", grr… ¡rayos!

El chico acelera con más fuerza. Minutos después se detiene cerca a un edificio de mal aspecto, en su parecer un antro. El joven entra al sitio y observa en su interior a jóvenes festejando al ritmo de la música; y algunos hacían barras y apostaban en carreras de motocicletas. De pronto dos chicas ven Eizan y lo abrazan.

Las dos chicas: Hola, Eizan... ¿nos extrañaste?

Eizan: ¡Claro, chicas! -colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de las jóvenes.

Chica 1: ¡Vaya!..., te vez algo estresado ¿qué dices si te relajas bailando conmigo en la pista?

Eizan: Es una tentadora opción muñeca; pe…ro tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

Le da a cada una un beso y se marcha. El chico pasa entre la multitud, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que dirigen a un segundo piso. Eizan observa que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y entra a un compartimiento oscuro. Encuentra en aquel cuarto no más que el aire y unas simples cajas. Eizan se acerca a unas de las cajas y la abre. En su interior se encontraba una pequeña computadora.

Eizan: "Bien, ¿qué es lo qué tengo que hacer ahora?"…-el chico cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos - piensa Eizan, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese tonto?... ¡claro!

Empieza a presionar los botones. En el pequeño monitor de la computadora sale: Error de código.

Eizan: ¡Quéee!..grr, lo que me faltaba.

El chico de nuevo presiona los botones y de nuevo sale en la pantalla: Error de código.

Eizan: ¡Aaarghhh! –decía mientras se despeinaba la cabeza con la manos- ¡primero Kai, ahora esto!

El chico de nuevo lo vuelve a intentar y esta vez la respuesta fue positiva.

Eizan: ¡Por fin!

De pronto en una de las paredes se divide en dos, formado una puerta. El chico vuelve a dejar la caja en su sitio, y se acerca a la supuesta puerta. Al dar los primeros pasos en su interior, la pared regresa a su estado natural. Por detrás de esa puerta se encontraban otras escaleras que lo conducen hacia una puerta. Al terminar su recorrido, la abre y saluda a las personas que se encontraban en su interior.

Eizan: ¡Hola, hola!…¡A todos!, llego al que extrañaban.

Llega a un cuarto bien acomodado, que en su interior se encontraban dos jóvenes; pero ninguno le prestaron atención a las palabras de Eizan.

Eizan: ¡De acuerdo!..., sé que están enojados conmigo; pero no es para tanto… ¡vamos Jack, Bobby!

Jack: Sin más no recuerdo, debiste llegar con Kai ¿Dónde está?

Eizan: Mira, todo tiene una explicación.

Bobby: Aquí viene…, otra de sus escusas –mientras daba un suspiro.

El chico comienza a tartamudear y Bobby ríe por lo bajo.

Jack: Bien, Eizan, estoy esperando…

Eizan: ¿Pero qué dices?..., hasta tú, te lo puedes imaginar. Kai no es un tonto. La única manera que él estuviera aquí, seria atándolo y trayéndolo a rastras, ¿no?.

Mientras Eizan seguía discutiendo con Jack, Bobby se percata de un sonido extraño.

Bobby: Oigan, ¿escuchan eso?

Jack: ¿Eh?

Bobby: ¡Eizan!, ¿alguien te siguió?

Eizan: ¡Claro que no!...hice todo los pasos que me habías dicho.

Bobby: ¿Enserio?

Eizan: ¿Qué? Ah, bueno…yo…

Bobby: Lo sabía. ¿Apuesto, a que tuviste problemas con los códigos?

Eizan: Si no fueran tan difíciles esos tontos códigos.

Bobby: ¡Los códigos no tienen nada que ver! ¡Tú eres el tonto por no memorizarte unos cuantos números!

Jack: Ustedes dos, ¡tranquilizasen!. Eizan, apaga la luz.

El chico se apresura en apagar la luz. Luego los tres jóvenes se ocultan en la oscuridad.

De pronto se escuchan unos pequeños golpes en una pequeña ventanilla ubicada encima del techo. Las cuales se utilizan para neutralizar la iluminación en una habitación.

Eizan:¿Acaso son pasos?

Jack: No...ese sonido proviene de arriba, ¡Bobby!

Bobby: ¿Eh?...quieres que verifique, ¿verdad?

Jack asienta la cabeza como respuesta del chico. Bobby se asoma sigilosamente a la ventana, y mira una figura de una joven.

Bobby: ¿Hana?

Jack: ¿Qué ocurre?

Bobby: ¡Tan sólo es Hana!

Jack: ¡Hmmm!…debí imaginármelo –colocando en su frente su mano

Bobby es el primero en acercarse al switch para regresar la luz, y luego abre la ventana, para que la chica entrara. La chica amarra al extremo de la ventana una soga y se desliza por ella hasta llegar a tierra firme.

Jack: ¡A la próxima, utilizas la puerta como los demás!

La chica sólo sonríe picaronamente.

Hana: ¡Eizan, tan pronto terminaste con tu misión!…y dinos ¿Kai se encuentra metido en tu bolsillo?

Eizan: ¡No! …¡Tonta! Pero de todas formas cumplí con lo que debía. Hiwatari sabe más de lo que vio -decía con más seriedad en estas últimas palabras

Hana: ¿En serio?... ¿Y dinos, que tanto sabe Kai?

Jack: Si Eizan. Ya me estoy cansando de esperar una respuesta.

Eizan mira a Hana, deseando que no apareciera.

Eizan: "un pajarito, una cotorra mejor dicho"…bueno, la realidad es que...

Su frase queda sin terminar cuando dos hombres entran a la habitación.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=

DESCRIPCIÓN:

_EIZAN TAKEDA:_ un joven de alrededor de 18 años, alto; tiene un excelente estado físico, es el más fuerte de sus compañeros; su cabello es color verde oliva, y tiene un peinado estilo tiburón; usa una camisa larga ajustada al cuerpo, color gris y por encima una chaqueta sin mangas color rojizo oscuro, con adornos, siempre se la permanece abrochada. Un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas. Tiene un carácter muy fiestero y alegre, pero se sobresalta con facilidad a la hora de buscar problemas o riñas, y puede ser muy ofensivo con los demás. Posee una bestia bit llamada Gargolait (una bestia con alas de murciélago y su cuerpo pareciera estar hecho de piedra)

_JACK ERICKSON:_ un joven de 19 años, alto, su cabello es color negro y largo, un estilo igual al de Tyson. Usa una camiseta blanca por debajo de una chaqueta gruesa color negro; usa un pantalón azul oscuro con cintas como adornos a los costados y unas botas. Es el capitán del grupo y el mayor de todos, es serio y determinante en las batallas, pero cuando esta con sus amigos es agradable y los ayuda en todo. Posee una bestia bit llamada Ciftaurous (una bestia parecida al centauro, de color negro y unos cuernos a los costados de los hombros)

_BOBBY COVEN:_ un joven de 16 años, estatura media, su cabello es rubio y algo corto. Usa una camiseta color azul oscuro, con capota y por dejo una camisa blanca; pantalón color grisáceo y unas deportivas. Es el más joven del grupo y es muy maduro para su edad. Es también muy inteligente Posee una bestia bit llamada Sharkbank (esta bestia tiene la forma de un tiburón, que está protegida por una armadura de metal).

_HANA HARRIS:_ una joven de 17 años, tiene cabello color azul, largo y lacio. Usa una camisa manga sisa color blanco, una falda corta color violeta, en su cintura lleva puesto una gran cinta blanca, usa unos guantes tres cuartos del mismo color de su falda, y botas hasta las rodillas color blanco. Es la única chica del grupo, es amigable con los demás, pero puede ser muy seria, callada y fría en algunas ocasiones. Posee una bestia bit llamada Kaparca (un espíritu sagrado que tiene la figura de una mujer que siempre permanece con los ojos vendados, y su cuerpo está envuelto en un manto negro)

·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=·=

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo les traigo la imagen de los Oc`s, si es posible.<p>

Gracias.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos!

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir con esta lectura y perdonarán mi tardanza al actualizarlo, excusas no quiero dar pero le aseguiro que este escrito no quedara a medias, y tratare de dar lo mejor para seguirla.

_···Perdonaran, habia dicho ke traería las imagenes de los Oc`s pero no permiten links así que __buscare otra manera de que los puedan ver._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>●●●<strong>CAPÍTULO 3º<strong>

**EL RETORNO DE LAS PREOCUPACIONES**

Eizan: "un pajarito, una cotorra mejor dicho"…bueno, la realidad es que...

Su frase queda sin terminar cuando dos hombres entran en la habitación. Los cuatro jóvenes quedan totalmente sorprendidos con la entrada de estas personas.

Todos: ¡¿Ustedes?

Jack: George, Richard…, ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?

Richard: Vaya, que bienvenida tan agradable. –arrojando al suelo su cigarrillo desgastando mientras con su pie lo friccionaba contra el suelo.

George: Y tu Hana, ¿esa es la manera de saludar a tus hermanos?

Hana: Bueno…, yo… -mirándolos estupefacta.

George: Di aunque sea hola –musito una sonrisa.

Hana: no tengo nada… que decirles –desviando la mirada.

George: ¿De qué hablas?. Soy tu hermano mayor. ¿Desde cuándo tan esquiva con nosotros? –parándose frente a ella a la vez que intentaba que s mirada regresara a ellos.

Eizan: ¡Déjense de estúpidas cursilerías!. ¿Desde cuándo actúan de esa manera tan patética?. Es demasiado tarde para que ustedes empiecen a preocuparse de lo que Hana este haciendo.

Hana: "Eizan…" - reacciona sorprendida girando su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el peliverde.

Richard: Wooow… ¡tranquilo vaquero!.

Jack: Tan sólo digan, ¿por qué demonios es tan aquí? –decía fríamente viendo a cada uno de los hombres.

Eizan: ¡Así es!. Se supone, que nosotros viajaríamos a los Ángeles en unos días -decía con firmeza mientras los miraba fijamente- ¡ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

Richard: Relájate, cabeza de limón.

Eizan: ¡Qué me dijiste! –eufórico.

George: Él sólo bromea…- atajando al chico antes de que hiciera algo en contra de su hermano- Tan sólo venimos por negocios. Y de paso, quisimos visitarlos –con un aire tranquilo en sus palabras.

Jack: Y que coincidencia, debía ser en Japón –decía con sarcasmo.

George: ¿No me crees?...cerciórate por ti mismo – el hombre abre un maletín que traía, y saca de ahí unos papeles, luego se los da a Jack.

Jack: ¡No puede ser! – abriendo súbitamente los ojos al leer el documento.

Eizan: Déjame ver – quitándole los papeles a su amigo- ¡NO ES IMPOSIBLE!… ¿Ustedes forman parte de la BBA?

Hana & Bobby: ¡QUÉ!

Jack: ¿Qué se supone que es esto, un juego?

George: Esto no es ningún juego. Sólo son negocios, que fácilmente pueden ayudarlos. –nuevamente tomando los documentos.

Richard: ¡Claro!… además de ganarnos unos cuantos billeticos –decía estas últimas palabras con una sonrisa siniestra.

Jack: Esto no es algo que le convenga a ninguno de los dos, este es nuestro asunto y lo haremos… solos.

Richard: Huuyyy…si…cómo no. Lo harán girando unos pedazos de trompos. No me hagas reír.

Bobby: Pueda que a simple vista sean simple trompos. Pero tanto ustedes como nosotros sabemos que es la mejor manera de lograr nuestro objetivo.

Richard: Si claro. Formando un tonto equipito…espera, ¿cómo es que se llaman...?, hmmm….así, los Shadowbladers –decía irónicamente- .¡Ustedes, no pueden participar en ese torneo!

Jack: ¿Por qué?... Nosotros destrozaremos a cada uno de esos equipos, en especial los GRevolutions. Ellos, ni siquiera nos llegan a los tobillos...

George: ¡Despierta! -le da un golpe en la cara, el joven solo mueve su cabeza a un costado con los ojos abiertos- Tú lo has dicho. Ustedes son mejores que todos ellos, no es necesario que entren a ese torneo. Pueden acabar con ese juego de beyblade de otra manera. No lograran su venganza de esta forma. – decía sin mirarlo a la cara.

El pelinegro se limpia del labio la sangre que le broto a causa del golpe, mientras su mirada y la de George se repelían la una a la otra.

Eizan: Finalmente, podre ver algo de acción –decía en susurros a Bobby, mientras se tronaba los huesos de las manos.

Bobby: Tú siempre piensas con los golpes. De seguro, hiciste lo mismo con Kai ¿no? – decía en vos baja.

Eizan: Al bastardo de Hiwatari lo deje quieto. Solo esperare a que se recupere, para luego enfrentarme con él. Pero imagínate, si Jack empezara a devolverle ese golpe a George. Yo le colaboro con una manita.

Bobby: Como si no fuera típico en ti. Por eso será que no cumpliste con la misión. Sí que eres un fracaso.

Eizan: Mira quien habla de fracasos. Se supone que hiciste esta guarida para que nadie nos descubriera. Ahora mira, estos dos de nuevo nos encontraron. Bonito fracaso el tuyo.

Bobby: Todo esto tiene una explicación…

Eizan: "Aquí viene el señor sabelotodo de nuevo"….pero que se ha de una forma corta ¿quieres?

Bobby: Como siempre tan flojo –decía mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza- Bueno, de donde crees que aprendí tales mecanismos. Recuerda que George es considerado, el señor de las maquinas. ¿O acaso se te olvido?. Además, él conoce muy bien en que sitios nos gusta ocultarnos.

Hana: ¿Qué tanto susurran? –acercándose a sus compañeros.

Eizan: Nosotros, nada… ¿Hana?

Hana: Hmmm

Eizan: ¿De qué lado vas a estar? El de tus hermanos o…

Hana: He llegado muy lejos para luego retractarme. Mis hermanos, ya no son nada. –decía fríamente mientras cerraba sus puños.

Los dos jóvenes no dijeron nada ante las palabras de su compañera y tan solo se inmutaron a observando la gran fricción entre los dos rivales.

George: Por favor, no pueden hacer tal locura.

Jack: ¡No es ninguna locura!... Hagan lo que se les antoje dentro de la BBA; pero nosotros acabaremos con el Beyblade, arrebatándole a cada uno de los beyluchadores su orgullo. Y todas las bestias bit pasaran al infinito.

Richard: ¡Eso no será fácil!... –gritando a los chicos- ¡Comprendan, ustedes no pueden seguir de esta manera!

Bobby: ¿De qué manera?...siendo indiferentes con las demás personas. Nuestro destino fue escrito…

George: ¿Escrito?...¡creando una batalla de titanes!. Donde lo único que causaran son desgracias para ustedes mismos.

Jack: ¡Sí! Una batalla en la cual escuchando solo nuestros nombres, aremos que tiemble la tierra.

George: Lo único que lograran es derramar sangre.

Hana: Como si eso a ustedes les importara. Mírense, ustedes pertenecen a la mafia. Donde cada nada asesinan y roban a personas, para que, solo por dinero. –mirándolos con un gran desprecio.

George: Ha…na.

Jack: Ustedes no detendrán nuestro objetivo, y nadie lo hará.

El pelinegro se dirige a la puerta y sus demás compañeros lo siguen.

Richard: Hana, ¿Dónde crees que vas?

La chica sigue de largo sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su hermano.

Richard: ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Ven inmediatamente!

La chica se detiene y voltea para dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

Hana: Desde que huimos los tres de casa, nuestras vidas cambiaron totalmente. Ya no podemos hacer marcha atrás… Adiós, hermanos –regresando con sus compañeros.

George: ¡CHICOS!

Estas palabras los detienen por unos segundos; pero ninguno voltea para mirarlo de frente.

George: Escuchen,de todas formas, pueden contar con nosotros…. No duden en ello.

Los Shadowbladers se marchan de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solos a los dos hermanos.

Richard: Estos muchachos cada vez me sorprenden más. Y Hana se parece mucho a alguien que conozco –decía mientras miraba a su hermano.

George: ¡Vámonos!.-volteándole la espalda.

Richard: ¿Eh?

George: Ahora, debemos planear todo para acabar con la BBA.

**DESCRIPCION:**

_+GEORGE HARRIS:_ tiene 31 años y es el hermano mayor de Hana. Viste un traje elegante totalmente negro, y usa unas gafas negras; su cabello es color plateado y corto. Es muy serio y reservado. Pertenece a un grupo de la mafia estadounidense, ya que es el mejor hacker, también es un excelente espadachín de esgrima, la cual le gusta practicar en su tiempo libre.

_+RICHARD HARRIS:_ tiene 29 años y es hermano de Hana. También viste un traje elegante color negro, la única diferencia es que el abrigo es más largo y la camisa es de color gris. Al igual que su hermano también trabaja en organizaciones peligrosas; pero le gusta más entrar en la acción, por eso es considerado el mayor francotirador. Es más ambicioso y le gusta ser muy prepotente, tan solo actúa diferente cuando esta con su hermana.

_AL OTRO DÍA, EN EL DOJO GRANGER_

Hiro: Buenos días, Daichi… ¿tan temprano te levantaste?

El pequeño pelirrojo da un largo bostezo y con los ojos medio abiertos toma asiento para desayunar.

Daichi: Bueno días. Es que, escuche demasiado ruido y me levante.

Abuelo: Eso se debe a que estamos preparando todo para las clases de kendo. Ya que Hiro regreso, es de muy buena ayuda.

Hiro: Aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Ya que trabajare con el Sr. Dickenson, y luego regresare a entrenar con los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Daichi: ¡¿Trabajaras con el Sr. Dickenson?

Hiro: Como lo oíste. El Sr. Dickenson lanzara una nueva línea de beyblades, y organizara el próximo torneo de Beyblade. Como sabrás se acercara muy pronto, ¿me imagino que tanto como tú y los demás están estrenando muy duro?

Abuelo: jajaja…. es lo único de lo que hablan.

Hiro: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tyson?

Daichi: Eso ni se pregunta, la respuesta es muy obvia, en la cama... roncando.

Hiro: Es el colmo, ¿acaso no le basta con la noche?

El abuelo se ríe por lo bajo, mientras le alcanzaba el desayuno a los chicos.

Daichi: Eso huele muy bien…

Todos: ¡Buen provecho!

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA TATE_

En el comedor de la familia Tate, los padres de Max se disponían a desayunar, cuando de pronto, escuchan unos pasos.

Sr. Tate: ¿Max?

El joven rubio se asoma alegremente al comedor.

Max: Buenos días, papá.

Sr. Tate: buenos días, hijo

Judy: Max, ¿Por qué madrugaste?

Max: jeje... Hola mamá.

Sr. Tate: Es cierto, no debiste levantarte, ¿debes estar cansado por el viaje?

Max: No se preocupen por eso. Igual, ya estoy acostumbrado. Recuerden que siempre viajaba frecuentemente en los campeonatos.

Sr. Tate: De todas maneras no debiste, hoy no pienso abrir el almacén de beyblades. Y tu madre y yo iremos a la oficina del Sr. Dickenson.

Max: ¿A la oficina del Sr. Dickenson? -extrañado hacía las palabras de su padre.

Judy: sí.

Sr. Tate: Bueno, el Sr. Dickenson me pidió que le ayudara a lanzar la nueva línea de beyblades. Es una buena oportunidad.

Max: hmmm…tenía entendido que la PPB era la que estaba encargada de esa nueva línea. Ya que son ellos los que están desarrollando un Beyblade sofisticado para que los demás Beybaluchadores pudieran manejar el nuevo Engine Gear, ¿no es así mamá?

Judy: No se te escapa nada de las manos, Maxi.

Decía orgullosa de su hijo, mientras el joven rubio se sonrojaba.

Sr. Tate: Veras hijo, la razón por la que tu madre quiso venir con nosotros a Japón, no es solo por una visita.

Max: ¿?

Sr. Tate: es por negocios. La BBA y la PPB trabajaran juntas en este proyecto.

Max: ¡Eso es genial!... los dos estarán juntos en el Beyblade, como en los viejos tiempos.

Judy: Aunque les confieso, que me gustaría apoyar a los BPP All Starz en estos momentos.

St. Tate: Es verdad, ¿por qué no te quedaste con ellos para apoyarlos? Sé que no estarán en el mismo equipo; pero ellos son también tus amigos

Max: Veras, quería entrenar con el resto del equipo, porque este año será muy duro. Por eso pensé en pasar por los chicos temprano.

Judy: Pero ni siquiera les avisaste que regresarías de tu viaje.

Max: Será como una sorpresa, ¿no lo crees?

Sr. Tate: Si tú lo dices.

Max: "además, necesito hablar urgentemente con ellos…"

El chico oculta sus ojos ante la oscuridad de las sombras de su dorado cabello, al decir estas palabras en su mente.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

•••**4º CAPÍTULO**

**EL REGRESO DE MAX**

Max: Veras, quería entrenar con el resto del equipo, porque este año será muy duro. Por eso pensé en pasar por los chicos temprano.

Judy: Pero ni siquiera les avisaste que regresarías de tu viaje

Max: Será como una sorpresa, ¿no lo crees?

Sr. Tate: Si tú lo dices.

Max: "Además, necesito hablar urgentemente con ellos"

El chico oculta sus ojos ante la oscuridad de las sombras de su dorado cabello, al decir estas palabras en su mente.

Sr. Tate: Hmmm… de acuerdo hijo, solo pensé que habías peleado con ellos. Es que, te vez algo distinto desde hace unos días ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

Judy: Tu padre tiene razón. Recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en nosotros, Max.

Max: ¡Qué!...no, no ocurre nada –sonriéndoles y sintiéndose algo nervioso- Rick y el resto comprendieron porque me fui. Y esperamos enfrentarnos en el campeonato. Tal vez, es eso lo que me distrae algo… ¡No es nada!

Sr. Tate: Como digas hijo –dudoso de las palabras del rubio

Max: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme.

Judy: ¿Te vas tan pronto?, pero si no has desayunado

Sr. Tate: Ven hijo, asiéntate y come algo con nosotros. Te voy a preparar tu cereal favorito –levantándose de la mesa

El chico no obedece a su padre y se dirige a la puerta para colocarse sus zapatillas.

Max: No se preocupen, comeré algo el camino. Además, estaré con los chicos. Y saben que Tyson y Daichi comen cada nada, así que comeré algo con ellos.

Judy: Pero Max…

Max: Llegare a la hora de la cena. ¡Adiós mamá!…¡ papá!

Sr. Tate: ¡Qué te vaya bien!

Judy: Max, cuídate mucho!

Max: Lo haré…¡adiós!

El chico antes de irse guarda algo en su bolsillo y cierra la puerta de su casa.

Judy: No sé, ¿presiento qué le ocurre algo?

Sr. Tate: Judy, Max ya no es un niño, él sabe lo que hace.

Judy: Si, tal vez tengas razón.

El rubio al salir de su casa mira el sol salir de los montañosos pasajes de la ciudad.

Max: Bien, ahora a buscarlos.

_MIENTRAS CON TYSON Y DAICHI QUE CORRÍAN HACÍA EL RÍO, DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN EL JEFE Y HILARY_

Tyson: No puedo creer que no me hayas levantado…¡y lo peor de todo, te comiste todo mi desayuno!

Daichi: ¿Me culpas? si el abuelo te levanto tres veces, y tú bien acostándote… Además, estoy en pleno crecimiento -riéndose de su pequeña diablura

Tyson: ¡Aarghhh! … ¡condenado enano!

El chico de la gorra intenta darle un coscorrón a su pequeño amigo, pero esté se adelanta corriendo con más velocidad haciendo que solo golpeará el aire.

Tyson: ¡No huyas ladrón de desayunos!

Daichi: Jejejeje….¡atrápame si puedes!

Tyson: Con que una carrera, eh… ya veras –corriendo tras el pelirrojo

_EN TANTO HILARY Y KENNY_

Hilary: ¿Qué se están creyendo, que los esperaremos toda la vida?

Kenny: Conoces muy bien a Tyson. Él llegara tarde o temprano

Hilary: Pues es mas tarde que temprano - mientras suspiraba y le salía una gota

Kenny: Relájate, ellos llegaran –analizando datos en su computadora.

Minutos después la chica pronto se percata de la presencia de los dos chicos, y alza sus manos para que se dieran cuenta donde se encontraban.

Tyson: Daichi, ¿los ves por algún lado?

El pelirrojo coloca su mano a lo alto de su frente, como si formase un binocular, y gira su cabeza de un lado a otro

Daichi: Mmm… ¡ahí están! Mira, Hilary nos esta haciendo señas .

Tyson: Tienes razón…¡Andado!

Daichi: ¡Qué!…pero si acabamos de llegar, ¿a cazo no estas cansado?... dame por lo menos un respiro ¿quieres?

El peliazul no le presta atención a las quejas del pelirrojo y, se lanza para resbalar en la pequeña colina llena de césped, para luego dar un salto y acercase a sus amigos.

Tyson: ¡Hola chicos!, perdón por la tardanza –decía agitado mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas.

Kenny: En hora buena Tyson. Ya nos estábamos cansando -mientras cerraba su lat top.

Hilary: ¡Siiiii….! ¿y ahora qué escusas nos traes hoy?

Tyson: No es para tanto -mientras se frotaba con una mano la nuca.

Daichi: La culpa es de Tyson, se levanto tarde.

Tyson: ¡Enano entrometido! –amenazándolo con el puño, mientras le salía una venita en la frente

Hilary: Era de suponerse… -mirando mal a Tyson ¬¬

Kenny: Jejeje, lo importante es que ya llegaron -tratando de tranquilizar la situación

Tyson: Oye Kenny, ¿por qué decidiste que entrenáramos aquí y no en la cede?

Kenny: Bueno, como están haciendo las modificaciones para las nuevas competiciones, no es posible entrar en ninguna de sus salas de entrenamiento. La mayoría de los participantes se tomaron el día libre.

Hilary: Y como sabemos que deben entrenar muy duro, decidimos que entrenarían al aire libre. Les sentara muy bien.

Daichi: Pues no importa en que condicionas se encuentre el terreno, ¡mi Strata Dragoon y yo, siempre estamos listos!

Tyson: Ja…. ¿acaso no estabas cansado, Daichi? -mostrando una risa de agrado

Daichi: Jejejeje… –frotándose con la mano la nariz

Tyson: ¡Ahora si hablas mi lenguaje!

Hilary: Bien, quiero ver esos blades girar –mostrando un gran ánimo

Kenny: Que bueno que ya se quito el mal genio –abriendo su lat top

Hilary: ¡¿Qué mal genio? –amenazándolo con una mirada fulminante

Kenny: Chicos, ¿por qué no comienzan….? -cubriendo su rostro con su computadora

Tyson: No hace falta que lo pidas, Jefe

El peliazul se dispone a armar su lanzador y balde. El entusiasmo de Tyson hace que el pelirrojo haga lo mismo

Los dos: ¡Let It Rip!

Durante el transcurso de este arduo entrenamiento, ninguno de los dos retrocedía ante el blade de su contendor

Daichi:¡Vamos Strata Dragoon!

Tyson: ¿A eso le llama ataque?. Observa y aprende… ¡Dragoon! ¡ Evolution Storm!

El balde de Tyson se aproxima con gran velocidad hacia Strata Dragoon, pero antes de que los dos blades chocaran, un blade llega de la nada y saca a Dragoon del plato. Todos voltearon para mirar al dueño de ese repentino blade a excepción de Tyson, el tan solo se inmuto a recoger su balde del suelo. El resto observaban la figura de una persona que se encontraba bajo las sombras del puente que atravesaba el rio.

Hilary: ¿Quién es?, no logro verlo

Daichi: ¡Oye tú! ¿Quién eres?... ¡Responde!

Tyson: ¿Acaso no lo reconoces?

Todos: ¿?

De pronto esa persona sale de la oscuridad y todos se asombran al verlo

Todos: ¡¿Max?

Max: ¡Hola chicos!, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Tyson: lo mismo digo, amigo -acercándose al rubio y, los dos luego chocan sus manos en el aire .

Max: Hola, Tyson –regalándole una sonrisa.

Daichi: ¡Maaxxx! -lanzándose sobre el rubio

Seguidamente el pelirrojo y Max caen al suelo acompañados de risas.

Kenny & Hilary: ¡Hola Max!

Max: Jejeje… gracias por la bienvenida chicos

El peli azul ayuda a sus dos amigos a levantarse del suelo, dándole a cada la mano.

Max: ¡Gracias Tyson…!

Hilary: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Max: Hmmm…bueno, mis padres y yo llegamos ayer en la noche.

Kenny: ¿Tus padres?

Max: Sí. Bueno, es que la compañía de mamá la envió a Japón para que trabajara en BBA.

Daichi: ¡Qué!, ¿a ella también?

Max: ¿A caso ha quien más?

El resto del grupo: ¿?

Daichi: ¡A Hiro!

El resto lo mira con asombro, mientras el pelirrojo cruza sus manos detrás de la nuca

Tyson: ¡Mientes!...-cruzando los brazos- Hiro no me ha dicho nada.

Daichi: ¡No mienti! ¡Si estabas todo dormidote!... ¿cómo querías que te lo digiera?

Kenny: Así que el Sr. Dickenson convoco a todos los expertos. Era de esperarse, este año quiere que sea el mejor.

Tyson: ¡Claro! él festejara nuestra verdadera victoria este año. Y esta vez, si seremos los únicos campeones…¡Téngalo por seguro, chiscos! –alzando su puño al cielo como señal de victoria.

El resto: ¡Siiiii….!

Uniéndose a la aclamación del peli azul. Pero Max pronto recuerda el propósito por la cual buscaba a sus amigos y, su optimismo baja tan pronto como lo hace su mano.

Tyson: Hmmm… ¿pasa algo, Max?

Max: Bueno, es que tengo algo que decirles... Pero primero, ¿Dónde se encuentra Ray y Kai?

**_CONTINUARÁ…._**

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capitulo, creo que ya era de preguntar por estos dos personajes; pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximos capítulo, donde descubrirán algunos datos importantes.<p>

Como siempre, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Zayonara !


End file.
